metal_heroeswfandomcom-20200213-history
Dai Sawamura
is , the third and last Space Sheriff protecting Earth. When he transforms with the command , the Vavilos envelops him with Blue Plasma Energy particles that form his armor within milliseconds. As Shaider, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Shaider Blue Flash or the Video Beam Gun in conjunction with Shaider Scope scanner to track down invisible foes. His own blues include, Shaider Punch, Shaider Kick, and Blue Flash Spark. Biography Shaider He is a 21 year old former archeologist, he continued his astronomer father's research into studying the Nazca images and manages to track the meaning behind it from Peru to Easter Island. There, Dai uncovers an altar that knocks himself unconscious. Finding himself on Planet Bird, Dai becomes Space Sheriff Shaider for managing to solve the missing item. Eventually learning of the warrior Shaider and his presumed relation, Dai realizes his fate is to finish his ancestor's duty by putting an end to the Fuuma. When Fuuma managed to take over most of the Universe, Dai learns the altar is actually an entrance to where headless body of Kubilai was sealed along with Kubilai's weak point. Though sealed in by Poe with a limited amount of oxygen, Shaider manages to escape and fight his way through the Fushigi Castle to save Annie before fighting Kubilai and won against the fiend. After the battle Dai decided to travel with Annie around the world. After he defeated Kubilai, Fuuma returned and his predecessors, Gavan and Sharivan arrived on Earth to help him in the final battle against Fuuma. After they defeated Fuuma, Sharivan saw a street vendor who looked just like Gyrer, Sharivan's old enemy. But Sharivan mistaken him for Gyrer and the vendor started to chase them. Shaider NEXT GENERATION In the old days, Space Sheriff of legendary devastated the strange world Fuma along with Annie. Photo that is reflected together on Annie clinics have been placed in care. Appearances in other media In a stage show where the are seen fighting and , Shaider and arrive and assist the Bioman. In a stage show where the Bioman are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , Shaider, Kamen Machineman, , , , , and arrive and assist the Bioman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting usual foes, Megabeast Empire and Bio Hunter Silva show up and wind up defeating them. Juspion, , Shaider, , , , DynaRed, GoggleBlack, and arrive and assist the Changeman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Spielban, Kamen Rider Super-1, Juspion, Shaider, , , Red1, Green2, and DynaRed arrive and assist the Flashman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , , Metalder, Speilban, Shaider, , , ChangeDragon, ChangePhoenix, Green2 and arrive and assist the Maskman. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Dai Sawamura/Shaider, with Gavan, Shaider and Annie, is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Space Sheriff Shaider Arsenal *Laser Blade *Video Beam *Shaider Scope *Sound Sensor Attacks *Epee *Shaider Blue Flash *Shaider Punch *Shaider Kick *Shaider Full Power *Blue Flash Spark Vehicles *Shaian *Blue Hawk *Suzuki SJ *RX-7 Savanna FB *Vavilos Behind the scenes Portrayal Dai Sawamura was portrayed by , the grandson of Eiji Tsuburaya who created of the Ultra Series. Sadly, Tsuburaya died of liver cancer on July 24th, 2001 due to alcoholism developed through the years. He was 37 years old. When the Space Sheriffs returned in the 2006 video game, The Space Sheriff Spirits, Dai was voiced by . As Shaider, his suit actors were Takanori Shibahara and Akira Shimizu. Category:Protagonist Category:Space Sheriff Category:Blue Metal Heroes